


EVA: A World Twisted

by BlasterWoz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasterWoz/pseuds/BlasterWoz
Summary: What if the EVAs were not the only battle machines designed to fight the Angels?   What if Super Robots had been developed in the 15years since Second Impact?  One has arrived in Tokyo-3, more will come for good and ill.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Souryuu Asuka Langley & Original Character(s)





	1. And it Begins

In the recreational area of Nerv’s NY2 facility, a teenage was lounging a book in hand and a drink on the nearby table. He glanced up as a uniformed man in his forties approached.  
“The Third Angel has appeared.” The man in the uniform exclaimed “Commander Kris has ordered you to leave for Tokyo-3 immediately”  
The young man closed his book, “The old man going senile?” he asked, “I’m not supposed to move out till EVA-03 is ready.”  
“You should respect our commander,” said the old man sternly “Commander Ikari will not take your attitude lightly. The final adjustments are not finished on EVA 03 and 04. We believe you needed in Tokyo-3 now!”  
“Fine,” said the young man. “Got a place for me to live yet?”  
“You will be in an apartment near the Third Child and your commander officer” answered the older man  
“All alone huh” sighed the youth, “Maybe I could convince the Second Child to move in with me, Kaji says she’s a cute red-head,” he said with a grin. “or maybe the mysterious First Child.”  
The older man responded angrily “You are not going there to find a girlfriend! The fate of the world is in your hands.”  
The young man laughed “They say ‘All’s fair in love and war’ so what’s one without the other?”  
He stood, and finished his drink “Don’t worry I know my duty, you guys have beaten it into me since…” the young man trailed off as the smile left his face.

The older man’s stern expression softened “Draven, you don’t have to do this. “  
Draven shook his head “Not like I’ve got anything holding me here. Besides...neither of them would forgive me if I turned and ran now.”  
The older man sighed” Very well, you will depart in three days, be ready”

NERV Tokyo-3  
“A new combat unit?” asked Misato,  
“Correct” replied Commander Ikari “This machine was designed to battle the Angels before NERV created the Evangelions”  
The Commander gestured to a monitor screen that showed a large humanoid blue robot, the body was thicker than the Evangelions almost as if it were more muscular  
“And this is going to help us?” asked Misato  
“In terms of power output, maneuverability and overall combat ability it is superior to the EVAs,” said Ritsuko, “The drawback is that this machine cannot create the A.T. Field. Some of the technology used to build these machines was eventually incorporated into EVAs 00 though 02. including an experimental engine called the 'Drive System'. We don't use this Drive System in the Evangelions because the A.T. Field put too much strain on it and would cause it to short out. By using this robot we hope to avoid unnecessary damage to the EVAs.”  
The taller and quiet Sub Commander spoke up, “Three of these units were originally designed by a civilian company in the US, for NERV. However, an event several years ago caused the loss of two of them, the third unit and its pilot will be here within a few days.”  
“Captain Katsuragi,” said Commander Ikari” This pilot will be under your command”  
“Yes sir,” said Misato

After the meeting, Ritsuko and Misato walled and talked.  
Ritsuko handed Misato a large file “Here's the data on the pilot”  
Misato flipped thought the file “Draven Dunway, he's the same age as Shinji”  
“That's right,” confirmed Ritsuko, “Looks like you've got another kid to look after. Wonder if he'll be as easy to deal with as Shinji”

Misato never got a chance to mention the new arrival to Shinji. Soon after the briefing, the newest Angel appeared. As the battle against the 4th Angel raged a military transport entered Japan’s airspace  
Inside the plane, the new pilot watched out the window oblivious to the battle going on just a few miles away.  
“A new Angel has appeared,” said an officer as he entered the cabin  
Draven was sitting by the window, turned to the man.  
“OK and ?” he asked, “Not much good I can do here in this plane is there?”  
“You will prepare to launch” order the officer  
“Launch? What are you going to do drop me on the Angel?” asked Draven  
“You will be dropped as close to the battle as possible then render any assistance as needed.”  
“Have you told NERV in Tokyo-3 this?” asked the teen  
“We cannot reach them. However, once you get within the city limits you can contact them from your Unit”  
“Nice to see we have such advance military technology” mocked Draven “What's next carrier pigeon?”  
“You have your orders,” said the officer, his anger rising “Now prepare for launch. Your belongings will be at your home address by this evening. MOVE OUT!  
Grumbling Draven got up from his seat to change and prepare for his Tokyo-3 debut. “Not quite how I wanted to make my entrance” muttered Draven, “I wonder how well this Shinji Ikari is doing?”

The fight went from bad to worse as Shinji found himself weaponless trying to fight the Angel barehanded and unable to move because of two civilians who had sneaked onto the battlefield 

“Damn it” muttered Misato  
“Why aren't they in a shelter?” asked Ritsuko  
Shinji was in a bad place, laying on his back on the side of a hill. His battery life was running out and If he moved the civilians could die.  
“We've got to get them out of there,” said Misato her mind racing to figure out the best plan.  
Before she could formulate a plan a voice came over the EVA's communication frequency  
“Hold tight Unit-1,” a voice said “Help is on the way”  
“Now what?” asked Misato, as a large blue robot appeared at the bottom of the hill. It grabbed the Angel from behind and dragged it to the base of the hill.  
“Pretty good at beating on a guy who can't move, squid face” called the new arrival, “Now let's see you deal with me”  
The new robot spun the Angel around and delivered a solid right hook to its head.  
Misato and the Bridge crew watched as the new arrival dodge the angel’s energy whips and counted with powerful punches  
“Hey Unit-01” called the pilot of the new robot “If you're gonna do something do it now!”  
Shinji ejected the plug and yelled for the two other boys to get in  
“What are you doing?” shouted Ritsuko, “You can't let outsiders into the plug, they'll cause contamination!”  
The blue robot had managed to grab the angel from behind, twisting its arms so the whips flailed around. “So anyone want to tell me how I kill this thing?” asked the pilot  
“That's classified information “ shouted Ritsuko “You're not cleared to know that”  
“Would you rather I let him go?” countered the pilot, “Stop struggling damn you, hey Unit-01 little help here!”  
The Eva had gotten to its feet, an animal-like cry came over the comm channel as it lunged forward down the mountain slope.  
“SHINJI RETREAT THAT’S AN ORDER!” shouted Misato  
Shinji didn't retreat, instead, he activated his Progressive knife and drove it into the red core of the enemy. The blue robot tightened its grip to prevent the angel from getting free in its death throes. When the target was finally silent the robot let it slide to the ground.

“Of course it’s always the glowing red thing” the pilot muttered to himself. “Good job Unit-01.” he held his robot's hand up as if expecting a giant robot high-five.  
“Uh hello,” asked the pilot, as he waved his hand in front of the EVA's face. “huh?”  
In the control room, Misato watched and was trying to comprehend what exactly just happened.  
“The EVA is out of power” replied Misato.  
“Right,” replied the pilot “Short battery life”  
He maneuvered his robot under the arm of EVA-01 to carry it as someone might carry a drunken friend. “OK where do you want him?” asked the pilot  
1st LT. Hyuga coughed loudly to cover a restrained laugh.  
Misato just stared at the scene fighting the urge to both shout in anger and laugh at the absurdity of the scene.

“There is a lift at the base of that mountain,” said Commander Ikari”  
“Two elevators will be there to bring you into the base.”

“Right, thanks” called the pilot  
“Commander is that wise?” asked Misato

“We were aware of his arrival, his help allowed Unit-01 to destroyed the angel with minimal damage sustained. Report to the cage to meet our new pilot” ordered Commander Ikari  
“Yes sir” responded Misato with a salute  
The battle machines were there when Misato arrived. She saw the two civilians being led away for a proper yelling at. Shinji was escorted to a debriefing area. She would deal with him later. Right now her attention was on the new arrival. The new robot was as tall as an Evangelion, probably twice as wide in the torso with thick arms.  
The main color was moderate blue, the upper part of the legs and stomach area were a light gray. There was what looked to Misato, like a golden crown around the head. It gave the impression of great power.  
A young man came walking up to Misato. He was about Shinji's height with reddish-brown hair, his outfit looked like the same material as a plug suit. It was dark blue with red highlights but not skin-tight the way the plug suits were.  
“Captain Katsuragi?” he asked  
“That's correct” replied Misato keeping her tone business-like  
“Sorry about the flashy entrance but my old Commander ordered me to aid Unit-01” explained the young man  
“Draven Dunway at your service” he gave a slight bow “ And this,” he said and pointed to the large robot “is Combat Unit 03 or as I like to call it, The Danner”

A few hours later Shinji walked out of the debriefing room. Misato had been really pissed with him for not retreating when told to and for allowing Toji and Kensuke into the plug, but what was he to do? Let them die? Wasn't his job to protect people?

“Penny for your thoughts” called a voice “or maybe I should say yen.”  
Shinji looked up to see another teen leaning against the wall, dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt.  
“Who are you?” Shinji asked  
“Draven Dunway” the teen responded “We met earlier”  
“We did? asked Shinji, he remembered the blue robot “Wait you're the one that was in that robot”  
“That's right,” said Draven “That was my Danner and I'm here to help you”

End Chapter 1


	2. Settling In

Who are you?” Shinji asked  
“Draven Dunway” the teen responded “We met earlier”  
“We did? asked Shinji, he remembered the blue robot ”Wait you were the one in that blue robot”  
“That's right,” said Draven “That was my Danner and I'm here to help you”

That's what he said thought Shinji, as helped himself to coffee and toast. Its been over a week since the battle. Shinji thought back to the events following the battle After the introduction the two boys had walked for a bit making small talk. Draven led Shinji to an apartment building not far from his own. Near the top floor was an apartment cluttered with boxes.  
“Those idiots just crammed my stuff in here” complained the new arrival.  
Shinji had noticed a silver case lying on top of the boxes  
“What's in there?” he asked  
Draven looked up “Good, they were careful with that at least”  
Opening the lid he pulled out a silver cylinder about two feet long.  
He clicked the device on, the top of the device extended about three feet on a bar that came from the rear fo the device. Then a green light beam filled the space between the handle and the now extended top.

“This is a beam katana, one of the guys in the NY-2 NERV branch build it for me” Explained Draven “Apparently they were part of a popular game just before the Second Impact happened.”  
“Wow” said Shinji softly, “So is it dangerous?”  
“Not at the moment, there is an upgrade chip that will make it lethal but as it is, I only use this for training so it's on a taser setting. “  
Draven pointed to a dial just under the bottom of the light blade.  
“This is the power setting at its current setting, the lowest power, all anyone would get from the blade is a tingle. The higher settings are more dangerous but still not lethal”  
“You train with it?” asked Shinji  
Draven laughed “I say train but mostly it's just going over drills I read in books. Hand to hand it the best way to fight the Angel. I’ve had firearms training, but I also needed more close-quarters weapon training so one of the tech guys at my old base gave me this.” 

He noticed Shinji looking at the blade intently  
“Interested?” he asked  
“Huh? Me?” replied Shinji  
“Sure, why not?” said Draven “I could use a sparing partner. There are enough here to make at least one more with parts to spare”  
“I don't know..started Shinji  
“Here,” said Draven reaching into another box. He pulled out an old book  
“Look this book over then let me know”  
The book was about different sword styles, Shinji could see several sections the binding had worn from being made to lie flat.

In the last couple of days, he had read over that book several times. The idea of sword practicing seemed interesting but could he really do it?  
Misato's entrance interrupted his thoughts. She groggily walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.  
Her usual morning ritual, Shinji just sipped his coffee and watched.  
When the doorbell rang, Shinji answered it.  
A teen with reddish-brown hair stood in the hallway. He was wearing the basic school uniform with a cross around his neck. It was different from Misato's. The vertical piece was long and all the ends curve with black etching in it.  
“Morning Draven” greeted Shinji  
“How's it going?” waved the teen, stepping inside the apartment  
“The same as every morning” replied Shinji  
“So Misato's had her morning six-pack?”  
“I HEARD THAT” shouted Misato from the kitchen, “for you information I've only had two”  
“She just started on her first when I came to answer the door,” remarked Shinji  
“And she's up to two already” commented Draven, “Rare ability, that one.”

The doorbell rang again, opening it, Toji and Kensuke were standing there  
“Good morning Shinji,” they said in unison  
“Good morning Misato we're leavening” they called  
“Bye” called Misato in her flirtatious tone. The two boys were all but drooling

“Knock it off,” said Shinji as he and Draven dragged them away from the apartment  
This has become the usual morning ritual. Shinji gets up and ready, Misato gets up grabs a drink, Draven shows up then the other two show up just in time for Shinji and Draven to drag them away from Misato before they drool all over the floor.

Later that day at NERV HQ

Misato and Ritsuko were viewing the battle with the 4th Angel

“This Combat Unit 03 is quite powerful,” said Ritsuko looking over the data “If not for the lack of an AT field I'd say it's even more powerful than the EVAs”  
“Draven can certainly handle it ” said Misato “Even Asuka can't make her EVA dodge like that”  
“From what I've gathered, Draven's been in simulators for this robot since he was quite young” replied Ritsuko  
“He's been training that long?” asked Misato surprised.  
“Yes and no,” answered Ritsuko “The original pilot was a man named Micheal Serwan., who had taken Draven in after his parents died. Seems they let Draven play in simulators that weren't being used.”  
“So where this Micheal Serwan now?” asked Misato  
“Dead.” replied Ritsuko, “Apparently he as killed in whatever incident destroyed the other two combat units. When it came time to select a new pilot none of the candidates could handle Combat Unit 3 as well as Draven so they trained him officially.”  
They watched the video as the Danner waved it hand in front of EVA-01 trying to get its attention  
Misato let out a chuckle “I wonder how he'd do as an EVA pilot” she wondered  
“He's never been tested” answered Ritsuko ”The Commander wants him added to the test run on the EVA pilots to see if he has the potential they do”

Deeper in NERV HQ  
A second pair watched the same footage  
“This was unexpected” muttered Commander Fuyutsuki “I though the Combat Unit could be a decoy, I didn’t expect it to be able to fight the Angels this well”  
“Neither did the Committee,” said Commander Ikari, “Which is exactly why this weapon will be of use to us” behind his hands Gendo smiled slightly, Oh yes he thought I can make great use of this weapon

TOYKO-3 HIGH SCHOOL

“Will you guys give it a break,” said Draven “drooling all over Misato's floor everyone morning”  
“We appreciate that hard-working woman,” said Kensuke  
“Yeah we just like to show how much we appreciate her” added Toji  
“Right before Hikari yanks back on your choke chain, right Toji?” commented Draven  
“You looking for a fight?” challenge Toji, as the other boys laughed.  
An alarm sounded, the boys looked up  
“Angel,” said Shinji  
“You two, get to the shelters and stay there this time” shouted Draven to Kensuke and Toji.  
Draven and Shinji ran for NERV. Several minutes later found them in the changing room.  
Shinji struggled to get into his plug suit, while Draven put on his own uniform.  
I hate these things” muttered Shinji  
“Yeah they do seem a bit torturous” commented Draven “Glad I don't have to wear one”  
As they exited the change areas heading to the cage area, the caught up with Rei Ayanami, already in her plug suit.  
“Although, maybe those plug suits aren't so bad” Draven whispered to Shinji  
Rei glanced at them but said nothing. An order came over the speaker system  
“Shinji, Draven get out there and stop that Angel.”  
“Roger,” said the boys in unison as they rode the elevators to street level  
“We're getting high energy readings from the target” reported LT Aoba  
On-screen they saw energy forming into a beam aimed where the EVA was about to appear.  
“Shinji Look out!” shouted Misato.

As soon as the EVA emerged from the elevator a powerful beam hit its chest and Shinji started screaming  
“DRAVEN DRAW SOME OF THAT FIRE AWAY FROM SIHNJI” ordered Misato  
“Roger,” said Draven grabbing a shotgun from a weapons building  
The Danner fired several shots before the angel stopped the assault on Unit-01 to concentrate on its new enemy. The high beam of energy fired again this time at the Danner.  
Draven swore in English as he moved his machine out of harm’s way and started running, the beam following his movements

“Hurry and retrieved Unit-1” ordered Misato, she watched as the Danner moved and jumped out-of-the-way of the energy beam frantically.  
“How can I counter attack if I can't even get a moment to think” muttered Draven  
He was running purely on reaction avoiding the beam as the angel tried to zero in on him.  
A building nearby exploded into pieces as the high energy beam cut through them. Danner circled around the angel trying to find a blind spot.

“Come one, come on” muttered Draven over and over. A beam cut close by destroying his weapon. "Now what?”

A beam shot straight at him  
“Lookout” shouted Misato. The Danner jumped straight into the air to avoid the beam, but it swung upwards slicing off the robot's left arm.

He swore again when Misato gave a new order “We've retrieved Unit-01, get out of there!”  
The beam kept coming, Draven could barely avoid it, with the loss of his arm the Danner was not as responsive as normal  
“Open the shaft” sad Draven, He slid and made it down the shaft just as the beam blasted the building he had been in front of to ash.

“How's Shinji? “Draven asked when he met up with Misato after getting out of the Danner  
“He's unconscious but alive” she answered “It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there”

When Shinji woke up several hours later, he found Draven sitting in the room.  
“What happened” asked Shinji

“You got blasted” replied Draven, “How are you feeling?”  
“My chest burns a bit but other than that I'm OK” answer Shinji, he rubbed a sore spot on his chest  
The door opened and Rei walked in  
“Ayanami” said Shinji sitting up  
“What's up?” asked Draven  
She had a tray of food “I'm to brief you on the operation.”  
Rei read the instructions of how all three robots units to depart for the temporary base and await further orders.  
She handed him a new plug suit “Don't show up looking like that” she cautioned  
Shinji looked at her a moment then realizing that he was a bit overexposed covered himself,  
Draven chuckled lightly.  
“Sorry” said Shinji “Seems I've been apologizing since yesterday”  
Rei walked out after making Shinji and offer for him to stay in bed and she would pilot Unit-01  
The boys watched her go. Once the door shut behind her Draven turned to Shinji  
“So what happened yesterday?” he asked 

As the time came to move out Shinji was still anxious  
He didn't want to get hurt again. Arriving at the launch site he saw the Unit-00 and a one-armed Danner  
“What happened?” asked Shinji  
“Hm? asked Draven “Oh that, yeah well, I was playing with that Angel a bit longer after they got you back in.”  
“But you only have one arm”  
Draven shrugged “new parts are en route from the US, just not in time for this.  
As the Units proceeded to the temporary base, Draven called Shinji “Look over there”  
Shinji looked, he saw Toji, Kensuke and several other boys from his class on the roof of the school. They were cheering. He could see their face alive with hope, believing in him and the others

“Good reason to fight,” said Draven  
“But what if I mess up?” asked Shinji.  
“Do what you did today, get up and fight again” replied Draven “And keep fighting until you win”  
It was the kind of thing his brother had always gone on about. The fire in one's heart and soul.  
A man, a human must protect what is most important to them  
“If the Angels threatened what is most precious to you then mow them down. Let nothing stand between you and those you love” his older brother had said  
Micheal was gone now, like his parents. Draven had never known his parents they were just names and faces to him, no real feeling. Micheal Serwan, while not a blood relation had raised Draven treating him like a little brother.  
I'll never stop fighting them Bro Draven thought he tightened his grip in the controls As long as they threaten this world I will never stop fighting

The plan was simple, Unit-01 was going to use an experimental positron rifle to kill the angel. Unit-00 was going to defend him with a shield. Danner's role was like the earlier battle, he was to draw the fire away from the operation is Shinji missed the first shot.

Draven drummed his fingers on the controls, he was anxious.  
I'd rather be sitting with Shinji and Ayanami right now he thought I'd rather I be the one with the shield.  
He was holding NERV's version sniper rifle aimed at the angel and ready to fire if needed. The weapon wasn't powerful enough for a kill shot but it would serve as a distraction  
Damn it he thought the tension was far worse than battle.  
He saw the sides of the Angel begin to light up.  
Oh hell here we go he thought The blast from the angel met a blast from the sniper rifle the two beams danced around one another then continued on to miss their respective targets.

“Damn” whispered Draven readying his rifle  
He saw the energy build up again, the enemy fired a second time.  
Draven could see it being deflected by something  
“Ayanami,” he said aloud, he started firing at the angel hoping to draw the fire away from his teammates. Three shots hit the AT field before the angel switched its target and fired the deadly beam at the Danner.  
Draven swore and he moved out-of-the-way, the rifle being destroyed by the blast.  
A second blast almost caught the Danner in the chest. Instead of a single blast following him, the Angel seems to have decided to fire several shots making it harder to dodge.

"Come on Shinji" Draven though "I know you can do it"

A blast ripped through his right knee.  
He grit his teeth with the Danner in this kind of shape he could maybe dodge one more shot but that was it.  
“Look like this is it,” muttered Draven  
The energy was charging again, then from the sniper position, another blast shot forward. It ripped right through the angel.  
Draven exhaled "Great work Shinji, Knew you could do it" he muttered

As the Danner limped back towards the EVAs it stopped. Draven could see the two EVAs sitting next to each other. Using the magnification he could see Shinji and Re sitting there in the Unit-00 entry plug.  
The Danner sat down on the mountainside  
“Think I'm going to stay out of this touching scene,” Draven said to himself with a smile “So Shinji likes blue-haired girls. Oh well, maybe the Second Child will be more my type”


	3. Enter the Second Child

SLAP! That's how they met and those four perverts deserved it. At least that's what Asuka thought. Her trip to Tokyo-3 was um-eventful until the arrival of her commanding officer Misato Katsuragi and four idiots. Two of which were pilots like her, well not like her, none of them was as good as she as. That damn American had the nerve to suggest his wind-up toy was somehow equal to her EVA and how the hell did he know her Kaiji?

Her dislike of the Danner pilot had started right away. There she was in her favorite yellow dress to meet Captain Katsuragi. To her surprise, there were four boys with her about Asuka's age. A quiet one with brown hair, and an excited one with glasses and a camera, one looking about interestingly, and one chasing his hat. The hat had found its way under her foot. She introduced herself as a breeze lifted her dress to show off her white panties. Of course, each of them had to pay the viewing cost of a hearty slap. Calling it a bargain, to which the one that was looking around earlier had replied “Bargain for plain white? I dunno, maybe red or something like ..” she hadn't let him finish before she slapped him again.

Not long after that she, Misato and the four idiots were seated on the bridge with the ship’s Captain. The old man was being a pain about signing control of the EVA over the NERV. The Captain became even more disagreeable when Asuka’s chaperon Kaji arrived on the bridge. 

“I’ve told you not invite yourself onto the bridge,” said the Captain sternly 

“Kaji!” Asuka said sweetly as she jumped up and grabbed onto his arm.

What surprised Asuka was the reaction of two other people. Misato looked both annoyed and disgusted, it wasn’t until later she learned she and Kaji used to date. Her loss, Asuka’s gain. Draven stood and greeted Kaji’s  
“It’s been a while Kaji” he had said shaking the older man’s hand. 

“How do you know my Kaji?” Asuka demanded.   
Draven turned to her, “Your Kaji?” he asked before starting to laugh.   
Before Asuka could demand more answers, Kaji suggested they move this conversion somewhere else.  
One of the sailors led them to one of the ship’s mess halls, after grabbing some food they continued the conversation.  
“So I finally get to met Shinji Ikari,” Kaji said  
“I'm surprised you know who I am” Shinji replied  
“You're pretty famous, the boy who defeated an Angel without any training in his very first battle” replied Kaji   
Shinji just smiled “Well I got lucky”   
“Luck is a part of your destiny” replied Kaji. “Speaking of luck I hear you're living with Misato, does she still make a lot of noise at night?

There was an immediate reaction from Toji, Kensuke, Asuka, and Misato  
Kaji seemed to enjoy the re-action, Shinji had no clue what he meant or ignored it, Draven just grinned   
“What the hell are you talking about?” demanded Misato  
“Way to go Shinji,” said Draven “First making a move on Ayanami and now Misato or is it the other way around?”  
Shinji looked annoyed at his friend “I haven't do anything with Ayanami”  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUGGESTING?” shouted Misato  
“Draven,” Kaji said ignoring the angry stare from Misato “Stories about you are making the rounds too, how you came out of nowhere to aid Shinji against an angel then go on to battle another solo while Unit-01 retreated ”

“Yeah well that's what I do,” said Draven shrugging “besides that last one wasn't really solo, I was just a decoy so the could get the EVA out of there”  
“Don't sell your self short” replied Kaji “It takes a lot of courage to battle an angel with anything other than an EVA.”   
“Takes a lot of courage to battle an angel period” respond Draven remembering the last Angel battle and how Rei had almost sacrificed herself. 

The ship’s Third Officer came by to offer Misato and the boys a tour of the ship. Grateful for a chance to get away from Kaji she herded her charges down the hall.  
Asuka, who already knew the ship’s layout went with Kaji onto the deck.

After lighting a cigarette, he looked over the open ocean, eyes carefully scanning the horizon.   
“So what do you think of the Third Child?” asked Kaji  
“Seems boring,” said Asuka lazily   
“When he was in battle his synch ratio jumped to 40% without training” revealed Kaji  
“No way,” said Asuka  
“What about Draven?” asked Kaji  
“Pervert, him and his dumb wind-up toy” answered Asuka irritated, remember the well-deserved slaps she had given him.  
“Don't be so quick to dismiss the Danner” said Kaji “I've seen its power first hand, during trial runs in the U.S, and Draven, he was practically raised in that cockpit.”

Asuka turned to her chaperon with a look of realization   
“Yes Asuka,“ the man said smiling “Just like you” 

Not like her, Asuka thought, none of them were as good as her. She would prove that once they were in Tokyo-3. First things first, however. She found Misato and the boys back in the mess hall after the tour   
“You two,” she said to Shinji and Draven “Come with me”

Ignoring the protests of the boy with glasses, Asuka led the other two deep into the ship, to where it was waiting.  
“Impressive” Draven had said when Asuka had shown him and the Third Child her baby.  
“I didn’t know it was red,” said Shinji

“It’s more than just that! Unit-00 and 01 are the prototype and test respectively, but mine is the world's first real Evangelion!” she announced  
“As opposed to imitation Evangelions?” asked Draven “We've already dealt with those...well Shinji and Misato have I didn't get a shot at Jet Alone”  
“I was talking about your imitation EVA.” Asuka snapped walking up to Draven, her hands on her hips defiantly   
“You mean my Danner,” said Draven “I've fought two angels with it, how many have you fought?”  
“Not my fault if these things only attack one place.” said Asuka dismissively, “My Unit-02 could beat your wind up toy any day of the week”   
“Oh?” asked Draven “Is that a challenge?’  
He took a step closer to Asuka “Any time, any place”   
Asuka didn’t back away “Think you can take me?” she asked  
Draven smiled “Dunno, but I'd love to try”  
That reply had earned him another slap, his third of the day. Asuka could just smell the perverted undertones of that statement.

Shinji was about to speak up when the ship’s alarm went off.  
“You don’t think...” Draven began looking at Shinji

The pilots raced onto the deck where they saw the other ships in the escort under attack by something the water.  
“An Angel?” asked Shinji  
“That or someone woke Cthulhu” replied Draven ‘Either way, maybe you two should...”  
Draven turned to see Shinji being pulled back the way they had come by Asuka

“Alright then,” said Draven to no one as he went to find Misato

Asuka dragged the Third Child back down to her EVA and tossed him a spare plug suit  
“Put it on” she ordered  
“Why?” asked Shinji  
“Isn’t it obvious?” declared Asuka “We’re going to fight the Angel!” 

The battle did not go as well as Asuka had hoped. It was supposed to be graceful as she decimated the Angel in front of Kaji. That idiotic Third Child screwed everything up. They had tumbled into the sea and were reeled in like a fishing lure. To make matters worse Kaji hadn’t even seen her triumph, he had left in a small jet.  
The ship made it to Tokyo-3 soon after the battle. Asuka was still in her plug-suit as she disembarked. She saw Shinji with his friends. The kid with glasses and the dumb-looking one were laughing at Shinji who was still in her spare plug suit while the Draven was obviously trying not to.   
She’d have to keep her eye on that one, the pervert As for the Third Child, he had proved himself somewhat competent. They might make a good backup team for when she started destroying Angels left and right 

Later on at Misato’s Apartment. The Shinji Misato and Draven were relaxing after having dropped Toji and Kensuke off home. 

“So what do you guys think of Asuka?” asked Misato digging into her third beer after a long day  
“She seems nice enough,” said Shinji meekly  
“Things are going to be a lot of fun with her around,” said Draven, smiling,   
“Ooohh” said Misato “Am I going to see you two fighting over her?”  
“Wait, What?” asked Draven confused. 

Misato didn't seem to hear him “Two friends fighting over a woman, ah it's so romantic What will it be? Swords? Pistols? Bare fists?”

“It's not like that” insisted Draven  
“She's been watching too many TV dramas again “sighed Shinji  
“Again?” asked Draven “What happened the first time?”  
Shinji didn't answer, Misato was still gushing about guys fighting over women.  
“I wish you guys would fight over me,” said dreamily  
“Not gonna happen” whisper Shinji

Unfortunately that Misato heard.  
“What was that?” she asked angrily leaning over the table, “Are you trying to suggest something’s wrong with me? That I'm not worth fighting for?”

“I..I.. didn’t mean it like that” stammered Shinji

“It’s just,” said Draven jumping in to help his friend “You're way out of our league. On a scale of 1 to 10, you’re an 11” 

Misato sat back down, satisfied with the answer  
“Aww you guys are sweet” said Misato “but I'm not that hot, look”  
Misato raised her shirt to show off her scar, but the boys could also see she wasn't wearing a bra.

“I...don't think..” Shinji began his face turning red.   
“I think he means, the despite the scar you are still gorgeous,” said Draven 

“You guys a the best!” said Misato letting her shirt down, she hugged the boys to her chest drunkenly. She picked up her beer can only to find it empty  
“Oops gotta go get more,” she said, heading off to the kitchen

“She’s fun,” said Draven low enough for Misato not to hear   
“I warned you” replied Shinji   
“Still not sure if I envy or pity you Shinji,” said Draven watching the door to the kitchen for Misato's return. “Speaking of women, what's up with you and Ayanami?” 

“Nothing,” said Shinji he didn't look at his friend, but glancing down at the floor   
“Do you want there to be?” asked Draven  
“I don't know” replied Shinji “it's just I want to know her”  
“Then talk to her,” said Draven  
“it's not that easy!” said Shinji frustrated “I don't know what to say”  
“Start with hello,” said Draven   
“And what makes you an expert in women?” asked Shinji hotly  
“My older brother, Micheal, was always going on about stuff like that” Draven said smiling “Even though I was just a kid he was still giving me advice for dealing with girls. He once said 'A warrior's greatest comfort is a woman's embrace'. Naturally, I asked what if the warrior is a girl” 

“What did he say?” asked Shinji  
“He never did answer that one,” said Draven laughing.   
“Do you think I could talk to him?” asked Shinji hoping for some advice too  
Draven's smile faded, “I wish you could, I really do. Unfortunately, he's been dead about five years now.”  
“I'm sorry” replied Shinji “How...”  
“Did he die?” finished Draven. “The Danner's official title is Combat Unit 3, well there were two others called The Gainer and Club Mainer, there was an incident the destroyed both, my brother was in Club Mariner at the time”   
“I'm sorry,” said Shinji honestly  
“Thanks” replied Draven “He' the original Danner pilot, but it wasn't complete when the incident happened. So I pilot the Danner now.”  
“What was the incident?” asked Shinji  
“That's something I'd rather not go into,” said Draven quietly   
“I'm sorry,” said Shinji again

The clock rang the hour, it was late  
“Oh hell and we got school tomorrow,” said Draven “I'd better get home”  
He stood up, Shinji walked with him to the door.  
Shinji spoke up as his friend stepped out, “About the beam katana”  
Draven turned, waiting for Shinji's answer eagerly   
“I'll do it,” said Shinji  
Draven broke out int a wide smile “Excellent, I was hoping you would. We have tests at NERV tomorrow after school, but the day after that we'll head to my place after school and we can begin.”

“Great,” said Shinji, 

NERV HQ the following day

“How the hell do you get into these things?” complained Draven struggling with a plug-suit.  
“You need to ease yourself into it,” answered Shinji  
Commander Ikari had decided it was finally time to add Draven to the Synch test. The reasoning, his skills in the Danner were remarkable if he could pilot an Evangelion, he would be a formidable opponent for the Angels. Not having an official number he is the Zero Child and used one of Shinji's plug suits for tests. 

“OK now what?” asked Draven having finally gotten the plug suit on  
“Hit the switch on you right wrist” answered Shinji  
Hitting the switch sucked all the air out the suit, leaving it skin-tight. Not a pleasant experience the first time around.   
“I hate this thing” muttered Draven 

The boys exited the changing area and waited for the girls before heading to the test plugs. Asuka came out first. She wasn't happy to see the boys waiting for her. 

“What perverted things are you thinking?”Asuka asked Draven her hand ready to smack him once he opened his mouth  
Draven looked Asuka up and down, and said “Just that red is definitely a better color for you than yellow”   
Asuka relaxed her hand, “of course it is you idiot” she said quietly before heading for the test plugs. 

“Maybe there are some benefits to these plug suits” Draven whispered to Shinji as he watched Asuka walk away.   
Shinji silently agreed but his attention was on Rei who had just come out of the changing room. Draven turned to look as well. 

It is normal for Rei that people ignore her, she was accustom to no one looking at her, so when she emerged to see Shinji and Draven waiting for her, it seemed odd. Both boys were watching her, with a look she could not place. The Danner pilot smiled and greeted her, something else she was not accustomed too, before walking over to the Second Child standing near the test plugs.  
Shinji was still looking at her, his expression was that of someone wanting to say something but unable to talk  
“Did you need something Pilot Ikari?” asked Rei

It took Shinji a moment before he could say “Ayanami, I was wondering if you'd.. like to get a soda or ice cream after the test”   
Rei looked at him, she had never been asked something like that before, “Why do you ask this?” she said   
“I thought it might fun,” Shinji said, trying hard not to trip over his words “To spend some time with you outside of NERV”  
“Fun?” Rei asked more to herself than Shinji, She knew the word meant leisure activity, things people did to relax and relieve stress. Not something she had ever do or consider doing, but since Shinji had gotten to Tokyo-3 there were many new thoughts in her mind.   
“Yeah, I've wanted to spend time with you, maybe talk a bit,” Shinji said still fighting hard not to stammer or sound like an idiot

He wanted to spend time with her? Why? This boy confused her.   
“Alright Pilot Ikari, we shall go have fun,” said Rei, quietly

She did not expect her response to have such an effect on him “GREAT!” he said “We'll go once we're done with the test. And you can call me Shinji“   
“Shinji” Rei repeated. “Very well, we should hurry now or we'll be late for our test”

They walked to the test plugs, Rei noticed Shinji was moving as if he had an enormous amount of energy inside of him. Was this because she agreed to go with him? Rei had her own curiosity about Shinji, she had replayed the time he landed on her several times over in her head. Recently when she thought about it, a warm feeling came to her body. Since Operation Yashima she found herself thinking about him more to the point he was in her dreams sometimes, but didn't know why. 

“We're ready,” said Ritsuko a monitor displayed all the children. “Filling the test plugs”  
“Shinji was right, this is disgusting” muttered Draven as the L.C.L. filled his lungs for the first time  
“Quit complaining, you're a boy aren't you?” said Misato.   
“Being a boy doesn't make this any less disgusting” replied Draven

The tests were over soon enough.

“Asuka still has the highest score,” said Ritsuko, looking over data  
Asuka beamed with her usual pride  
“Shinji and Rei are doing well, Shinji especially seems to have gained a sharp rise in his ratio”  
Shinji smiled sheepishly. Rei look at him, was this also a result of her agreeing to go?

“Draven,” Ritsuko said looking over the data “Has the lowest ratio, barley 3%”  
Asuka laughed “Well what did you expect? He doesn't even have an EVA, just that little wind-up toy”  
“What do I need with a Synch ratio?” asked Draven “I'm not an EVA pilot”  
He turned to Asuka “ My toy, as you put it, isn't so little, I'd be happy to show you anytime”  
Misato laughed, Ritsuko just watched with both interest and annoyance, Maya looked a little scandalized 

Asuka tried to slap Draven “Pervert, what are you suggesting?”  
An all to familiar alarm drowned out his reply An angel was on its way.  
“Wonderful,” said Asuka. “Now I can show everyone my superior skills”

“You mean you can sit back and watch the Danner and I kick ass” replied Draven as the two ran for the Cage area.  
“It would seem, our time together will have to wait,” said Rei to Shinji  
“Yeah, but it'll be worth it” Shinji replied as he walked to the Cage area, not noticing the faint red, that appeared in Rei's cheeks as she followed him.  
“There go our defenders,” said Misato  
“We're doomed” commented Maya

End Chapter 3


End file.
